


Prepatrol smooches

by cowboypda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, im sorry this is poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboypda/pseuds/cowboypda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute dumb nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepatrol smooches

**Author's Note:**

> this is suppperrr rry dude

Grif pressed his nose against Simmons, grinning slightly when Simmons let out a huff of protest against the soon to come flurry of kissings. They had patrol soon, Sarge would find them and, jesus, did Simmons not want a last time Sarge found in a rather, uh, intimate situation. True, that was their first night at Valhala and Grif had convinced him it would be a good idea to break in the new old base with a good fuck. Him being Simmons, not Sarge. Shit, shit, shit. Now Grif had taken Simmons face in his hands, lifting his head to kiss down the bridge of his nose before settling on his mouth and gently forcin his wa- Grif pulled his head back, turning to look at the door. They both heard the foot steps coming down the hall. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Simmons glared at Grif’s ass as he got up to lock the door, seconds before Sarge knocked, tried to force it open, then just settled on yelling.   
“Hey, lollygaggers! Get your lazy asses out here and ready for patrol!” The footsteps sounded off, clearly heading back down the hallway.  
Grif turned around to find Simmons with his helmet on, holding out Grif’s for him to take.  
“We could just stay here and make out and bang. C’mon. You know it’d more fun and less work than patrol.”  
“Grif. Put it on. We’re going on patrol.”  
“Ugh, fine. You owe me one.”


End file.
